helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokunaga Chinami
Tokunaga Chinami '(徳永千奈美'') is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project. She is a member of Berryz Koubou. History Tokunaga Chinami joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. She was a member of Little Gatas and Mix Gatas and was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. On 2008, her cellphone was stolen and several pictures were leaked out to the internet. At the spring concert in Tokyo(Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~), on 2009-04-05 it was reported that Chinami Tokunaga collapsed on stage. A short while after Chinami collapsed, fellow member Tsugunaga Momoko came out on stage and said that “Chinami just got over enthusiastic and used up too much energy, but she will be fine”. A recording of Momoko’s message has confirmed the news. Profile *'''Name: Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *'Birthdate:' May 22, 1992 *'Nickname:' Chinami, Tokkuriina, Chinacchan, Chii-chan, Toku-san *'Blood Type:' O *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 162cm (5'4") *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' Kaparua Hello! Project Groups: *Hello! Project Kids *Berryz Koubou (2004–) *ZYX-α (2009-) Concert Units: *Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) *Wonderful Hearts (2006–) Shuffle Units: *2004: H.P. All Stars Other: *Little Gatas (2004–2007) *Mix Gatas(2006) *Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *Hobby: Dancing (making up dances with my friends) *Special skill: Badminton, making crossed eyes, laughing *Strong point: I laugh everyday! *Weak point: I get mad as soon as I don't like something *Habit: My eyes are half-open when I'm sleeping *Favorite color: Pink, orange, black, gray, white *Favorite flower: Sunflower *Disliked thing to do: Handicrafts, ice-skating *Scared of: Ghosts! *Favorite movie: "The Tigger Movie" (Winnie the Pooh) *Favorite book: "The Tigger Movie" book (Winnie the Pooh) *Favorite word: "Happy!" "Arigatou!" (thank you) "Daisuki!" (I love you) "Genki!!" (energetic) *Favorite season: Summer. Because you can really play all you want *Favorite food: Sushi, fruits, spaghetti, nattou, figs *Least favorite food: Green bell peppers, green peas, mushrooms *Favorite song: "Momoiro Kataomoi" (Matsuura Aya) *Charm point: Eyes, smiling face Trivia *Has an older sister and two younger sisters. *Her favorite artists are Inui Hiroshi, misono, AAA and Nakamura Ataru. *Entertains herself by doing an "eyeball relay" (shuffling her eyeballs side-to-side). *Known within other Hello! Project members for doing one-shot gags often. Ishikawa Rika singled her out on some of her past gags on Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. *Collects small stuffed animals. Her favorite is a small green dinosaur, from the Chobin series of stuffed animals. *In Berryz Koubou's latest DVD magazine, Tokunaga has claimed she wants to make an all around the world trip with all of Berryz Koubou. She said "When we land we can say 'We are Berryz Koubou' and then fly to the next country". *She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Sudou Maasa, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Momoiro no Kataomoi Matsuura Aya *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Physical Education and her favorite food is Ume. *During the trip to Hawaii, she shared room with Shimizu Saki. *Her best friends within Berryz Koubou are Natsuyaki Miyabi and Shimizu Saki. *She hates perfumes that have a too sweet scent. *Back when she first started in Berryz, when they did their self-introductions and were asked what was their favorite food, even though she liked sushi the best she gave a different answer because she thought sushi wasn't a cute answer. After some prompting they find out it is spaghetti. China said she doesn't find spaghetti cute anymore, so she gives her real answer (sushi) nowadays. *Berryz members call her "granny" because she does things like eat umeboshi and even, she had a bag of them on the train (which is like old people food). *She's usually in a high tension, that's why is really easy to tell when she's feeling down. When something troubles her, she's really lost in thoughts. *On a magazine, she stated that live events are places where she can reaffirm her own objective point of growth. *Only when she look at seals or dolphins (or something like this), she can say that she calm down, and that all her worries go away. *She's in charge of comedy in Berryz Koubou because she says puns all the time. *In 4th grade, she ranked 3rd at the prefectural tournament of Badminton. Category:Berryz Koubou Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Kanagawa